pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Rock Casino Resort
The second of the new upscale resorts of the Station Casinos chain, built right after Green Valley Ranch. Right at the intersection of 215 and Charleston Blvd, on the far west side of the city. You can't miss it if you're driving there - the signage is huge and the resort itself is enormous and sprawling. Park in the parking garage on the far west side, and the poker room is not far from the casino entrance from the parking garage. Games Limit hold 'em: 2/4, 4/8 with a half kill, and 8/16 with a half kill. All run regularly. Killer acts last preflop unless there is a raise before them in which case they act in turn. No-limit hold 'em: 1/2 blinds (100-500 buyin), 2/5 blinds (200-1000 buyin), and 5/10 blinds (500 min buyin, unlimited max). The 5/10 only runs occasionally - the other two run constantly. Omaha/8]]: 4/8. Only runs occasionally. Game Character: Mostly regular locals, the players are somewhat practiced, and the 3/3/6/9 game can get pretty wild. Rake: Standard Vegas rake: 10% rake, max $5, plus an extra dollar for jackpot rake. No flop, no drop. On the 8/16 limit game, the rake is taken as a dollar as the pot reaches each level of 10, 30, 50, and 80 (in addition to the dollar jackpot drop) Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: All tables shuffled by standard Shufflemaster machines. Wait Time: Can be anywhere from 0 to 30 minutes or more for a seat. Tournaments No tournaments. Jackpots and Promotions Standard fixed high hand jackpots found at all the Station Casinos. The standard Station "Jumbo Holdem" Progressive Bad Beat Jackpot also plays (quad 9's or better beaten). Atmosphere Station spared no expense on the entire Red Rock Resort when they built it, and the poker room is no exception: it's large and spacious, with extremely high ceilings, very nice lighting throughout, modern decor, and nice carpeting. The overall mood evoked is a tranquil and somewhat mellow one, and the gorgeous room goes a long way to salve the pain of any bad beats you experience. Eight large LCD TV's are hung on the walls, spaced widely apart. Also, two monitors are constantly showing the automated brush software (they use the increasingly-standard Bravo software, that also includes a map of the room itself). The pleasantness of the room, friendliness of the staff, and large number of tables leads to a largish population of poker players, which is why they can offer an unusually wide range of poker games (mostly Hold 'Em, but at a number of different limits). The place is apparently packed to the gills on weekends, but even on weekdays, it can get quite busy (not usually full, but there will be 15-16 tables in use). As part of the Station Casinos chain, they have the same cool advanced poker-table setup that all the Station Casinos have: each table has a built-in card reader next to the autoshuffler, and when you sit down, the dealer asks you for your player card, and swipes it into the reader, indicating with a button which seat you are in. The table then has a little LCD display built into it, telling the dealer which player is sitting in which seat, so the dealer can call you by name. The dealer also swipes their own card when they start or finish their down, so the display shows who's dealing. This helps the Stations track poker hours played with tremendous accuracy, gives the dealer some convenient extra information, and helps them track things like who is seated at a table when a jackpot is hit. Quite nifty. Parking: Plenty of parking in the multilevel parking garage, and in the large parking lot outdoors. Tables and Chairs: Standard Vegas 10-player tables in sparkling new condition. Rich ruby red felt with good padding and a commit line. Unusually large/wide brown vinyl armrests with inset cupholders. Player chairs are fabulous modern office-style chairs, fully-adjustable, with wheels and swivel bases. Super-comfy and armless. Smoking: Not allowed in the room, and since the room is fairly well partitioned from the rest of the casino, not much drift occurs. Service and Comps Fairly frequent standard casino cocktail service by pretty waitresses in short skirts. The bar is right outside the room, so the wait for drinks is short. Standard Station Casino comp system - swipe your player's card at the table to earn points for your play. Notes and Links * Visited by MarkT in Mar 2007.